


Relief

by hatoe



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Teasing, Watersports, Wetting, they hardly even fuck lol this is self indulgent and im gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatoe/pseuds/hatoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He whined at Noiz’s touches, too embarrassed to confess how much he would rather run straight into the bathroom. The pressure felt so hot, so good, but at the same time Aoba felt like he was going to burst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> an old fic i fixed up in honor of dmmd anime coming out today

"Aoba, I'm finally home!" Noiz called out as he entered the foyer of their home. Not receiving a response, he walked toward their bedroom.

Aoba was sprawled out on their large plush bed, half-asleep with the television on. Noiz slipped the remote out from under Aoba’s hand, shutting the television off with an electronic click. The large screen darkened with a zap and Aoba stirred. In a sleepy daze he rubbed his eyes and looked up at the man in a suit before him, “Mmm… Noiz? You’re home… What time is it?”

Noiz leaned down to give him a kiss, separating their lips to answer “It’s around half past one. Don’t blame you for being sleepy though, you were up at the asscrack of dawn running errands this morning.” Aoba took Noiz’s hand, lightly pulling him onto the bed and cuddling into his side. He wiggled his way into Noiz’s unbuttoned suit jacket and pressed against his warmth.

Aoba tilted his head to look at Noiz, “Yeah ‘n I didn’t see you all day, I missed you,” Aoba replied quietly, pressing his lips to the other man’s once more. It only took Noiz a few seconds to try and deepen the kiss; Aoba took the cue, opening his mouth to let Noiz’s tongue slip in. Their tongues swirled around each other, filling their mouths with hot wet heat.

Aoba felt fingers at his hips as Noiz gripped him, guiding him to Noiz’s lap. He broke the kiss to look up at Aoba; the blue haired boy was biting his lip, probably surprised and embarrassed at how Noiz chose to spend his first few minutes home. His flushed face was still visible even with the dim light of the room, the pink tint to his cheeks was a good look on him. Noiz pulled at the hem of Aoba’s shirt, taking the initiative to guide the stretchy material up his boyfriend’s chest and over his shoulders. Aoba felt Noiz’s eyes on his chest. He pulled Aoba close to tentatively lick at one of his nipples, keeping his eyes on the other boy’s face to gauge his reaction. “N-Noiz, you’re just teasing me” Aoba gasped, grinding his crotch against one of Noiz’s thighs. He wasn’t fully hard yet, but at this rate he probably would be soon.

Noiz’s hands went downward, letting go of Aoba’s nipples to slide across the skin of his chest. Aoba straddled Noiz, pushing his hips down to create more hot friction between their clothed cocks. Noiz jolted in surprise at the pressure, accidentally pushing his hand harder than he intended against Aoba’s stomach. “Ngh... Noiz... d-”, Aoba let out a surprised moan, arching away from the other man’s touch. That only seemed to encourage the blond though, pulling Aoba closer to touch him more.

Aoba felt panicked, that abrupt press on his bladder reminding him of his need to pee. He whined at Noiz’s touches, too embarrassed to confess how much he would rather run straight into the bathroom. Noiz’s arm around him held him down, their bodies pressing together. The pressure felt so hot, so good, but at the same time Aoba felt like he was going to burst. He instinctively moved his hands between his legs, cupping them around his clothed dick. Noiz raised an eyebrow at the action, “Are you going to give me a show?” he smirked, excited at whatever his partner had to offer. Maybe he would get to watch Aoba feel himself up, and if their position was any indication, maybe he would ride Noiz too.

“N-no…” Aoba flushed, looking, “I just really need to… could you just let go of me for a sec so I can run to the bathroom?” He helplessly shifted his hips, hoping Noiz would get the message. He hadn’t used the bathroom for a while now, he couldn’t remember going before his nap. All the water he drank earlier was catching up to him, and he hoped Noiz would get him go relieve himself.

Instead his partner grinned; Noiz loved when Aoba became embarrassed during sex, but this was new. He tightened his arm and only replied “Nope. Don’t wanna. I think you can hold it ‘til we’re done.”

“I really don’t think I can…” Aoba bit his lip, trying to wiggle free, but his movements only served to rub their bodies together. Aoba let out a needy moan at the contact. Noiz captured his partner’s lips in a kiss to distract him. Meanwhile he moved his free hand, hovering it over a spot on Aoba’s body that elicited reaction before. Aoba was so cute like this, Noiz couldn’t help but savor it a little longer, he would let Aoba get up eventually.

Aoba was startled by the kiss, but savored it as a distraction from his growing need to pee. He passionately returned the kiss, only to break it when he felt a hand press on his weak spot. “N-Noiz!” he gasped, “Seriously… don’t do that or I’ll piss myself!” Noiz only continued to rub against Aoba’s stomach, right over his bladder. Aoba felt all the liquid inside of him threatening to escape, and it probably would if Noiz didn’t move his hand. He couldn’t stand the thought of wetting himself; it would leave a puddle below him, on Noiz and the bed.

Noiz felt his dick harden as Aoba squirmed above him, completely desperate. Aoba’s legs shook as he cried, “P-please… I really need to go—“

Noiz wasted no time, quickly replying, “I suppose you could beg me to let you go”.

The desperate boy looked down to Noiz, taking in his positively smug expression, and noticing his tented pants. “You’re getting off on this! You perverted brat!” Aoba groaned, “I’m about to burst and you’re getting off on it!”

“So?” Noiz questioned with a grin, “Can’t help it if it’s you.” Aoba sighed as he felt Noiz roll his hips upward. Even though they were still wearing pants, he could feel his partner’s hard cock rubbing on his ass. Aoba so desperately wanted it inside him, but he couldn’t even get hard because he was nervous about wetting himself. He tried to keep still, but his urgent bladder kept him shaking. “N-Noiz please… please I need to go…” Aoba whined, squeezing his hands over his pants “I really can’t wait anymore. I’m gonna lose it if I even let go of myself!”

“Hn… you have to go that bad?” Noiz smirked, lowering the arm that kept Aoba down. Finally given his freedom, Aoba started to sit up. Noiz looked up to Aoba and noticed his face was flushed with embarrassment, he was looking down and his cheeks were tinted a bright red. “You look great like that, it’s a shame you have to get up and leave me” the blond grinned.

“Yeah… well…” Aoba weakly replied, all he could think about was running to the bathroom. Trying to stand up, he shifted his weight onto his knees. His thighs were still shaking though, he felt dangerously close to falling over. He didn’t want to fall back onto Noiz so he quickly took his hands off his crotch, pressing them against the bed so his body was stable. With a gasp Aoba looked downward, and went completely still.

Noiz didn’t notice anything at first, he just thought Aoba was taking his sweet time getting up. Aoba let out a soft cry as he let out a small spurt, creating a damp patch on his underwear. He slouched down to his previous position sitting on Noiz’s lap; opening his mouth to say something but covering it with his hands in embarrassment, letting out a muffled “I’m sorry I just couldn’t-!” Aoba tried to clench his bladder, but he couldn’t stop. Almost instantly he could feel his underwear flooding. Noiz was startled; he didn’t actually expect Aoba to piss himself. He watched as Aoba gave in to the feeling of relief, a dark spot forming on his tight blue pants. As the spot grew bigger, it continued down one of his legs.

Aoba took a deep breath and sighed as he emptied his bladder. His pee gushed out of his pants, dripping down to wet Noiz’s beneath him. The younger man just stared as he felt his own pants become warm. He couldn’t believe the guy who would call him juvenile terms like “brat” would be sitting atop him wetting his pants like a kid who lost control. It was endearing, and at the same time it undeniably turned him on; watching the older boy above him completely surrounded in embarrassment, totally losing control to his own body.

Noiz could feel Aoba’s warm piss seeping through his own pants. He felt it dripping down his erection. It felt so good, combined with the visual of Aoba above him, it made him want to flip them over and fuck him into the mattress. Aoba’s pink lips were parted as he let out a quiet “Ahh—“, eyes closed and a single embarrassed tear slipping down his flushed cheek.He was still swaying his thighs, as if straining against his own wet pants.

When Aoba was relieved and empty, he helplessly looked down at the wet mess he made over himself and his partner.

_“I-I’m so sorry Noiz…”_

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally adapted from the first fic i've ever written. once you're trash you're always trash ayyy
> 
> also posted to my nsfw blog, hatosnsfw.tumblr.com ☆～（ゝ。∂）


End file.
